


Just Alright

by santino



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Unisex Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: You stare at your feet, guilt eating you up from the inside out, remembering how you raised your voice earlier. From what everyone expected of the guy, you’d thought he would snap and lose his temper like with anyone else.But not with you.





	Just Alright

“Come here.” Paul pats to his lap. You had expected he would pat the space next to him in the couch. Hell, you had expected he would be mad at you after your outburst earlier, but he only just stared at you with a faint crease on his brows like he was worried. Worried about you.

You stare at your feet, guilt eating you up from the inside out, remembering how you raised your voice earlier. From what everyone expected of the guy, you’d thought he would snap and lose his temper like with anyone else.

But not with you.

“I’m sorry, Paul,” you start, you’re frozen to where you’re standing. You hear him sigh.

“I know you didn’t mean it. Just… come here, baby.”

You did, putting your foot in front of the other, and the next thing you know, you’re sinking onto his lap, knees on either side of his waist. He accepts you with open arms, pulling your arms to rest on his shoulders. Paul holds you tight and slipping his huge hand under your shirt, so you can feel his heat branding your skin. It’s a ray of sunshine on a winter day. You burrow into his neck, and the press of his chest against yours feels like an angel’s kiss.

“I’m just,” you sniff. “I don’t know, I’m really stressed lately and I didn’t mean to take it out on you—”

“Hey, hey, baby.” Paul’s hands slip out from under your shirt to cup your face, and you look at his lips in guilt. “Look at me,” and you do, staring back at his eyes. “I’m not mad at you. I know you’re going through something. I’m just here to be however you need me, alright?”

“I just want you to be you,” you whisper.

“Then I’ll be me.” His grin is charming, ever wide and mischievous, much like the first time you’ve seen it, the same one you fell in love with.

Maybe everything’s going to be just alright.

“Tell you what. I’ll cook something up for you. Or do you wanna go outside for a bit?” Paul asks and you shake your head.

“I’m good where I am.”

“Of course you are,” he says, with a lecherous smile on his face. You laugh, the first one you’ve done in a while now. Surprised with yourself, you lean in and kiss his playful mouth, like a _thank you,_ like an _I appreciate you, I’m so glad I have you, I wouldn’t want to know life without you._

Like an _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as an imagine: https://imagine-paul-lahote.tumblr.com/post/184251078249/
> 
> Yell at me on  
tumblr: elvenshield  
twitter: thorinduiis


End file.
